SpyWolves
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Crackfic! The wolves are a team of spies sent on a mission to recover the Paradise Stone from Lady Jaguara. It's going to be one crazy mission.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain and all associated characters are not mine. I just like to play with them :D

Many thanks and praises go to Marajaderox1280 for typing this up for me. Thanks Mara (Can I call you that?) :D

Author's note: No character names are given in this chapter. I'm assuming you can figure out who's who. If not, review or pm me and I'll tell you. Just so you know, I'll use their actual names for most of the rest of the story. Also, I am aware that everyone's outfits in this fic are not the same as the outfits in the anime. This is intentional, so please don't leave reviews telling me that. Of course, you can always leave me reviews telling me how wonderful I am :D

* * *

**Top Secret Spy Wolves Headquarters**

"Squad Leader, Agent Fang?" The Mysterious Voice booms.

A tall brown-haired young man dressed all in black steps forward calmly, masking the fact that he's spent the last twenty minutes of this very important meeting playing a game on his cell phone.

"Here" he replies.

"Agent Scar?"

A man dressed totally in black leather, with short silver hair and a large scar on his chest, looks up from where he is brooding at the edge of the group of secret agents.

"I'm right in front of you." He remarks irritably

"Agent Collar?"

"Hi!" Agent Collar is smiling and waving at The Mysterious Voice. He wears a bright yellow sweatshirt and tan pants and is eating a hot dog.

"Agent Bracelets?"

"What?"

The youngest agent is reading a comic book and caught off guard. He hurriedly tries to stand up a bit straighter and brushes a few strands of his reddish-brown hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm here."

"Agent Flower?"

A pretty girl with pale lavender hair and strange pink eyes quickly shoves the match she has been playing with into the pocket of her (fireproof) skin-tight black suit and tries to look innocent. She knows she isn't allowed to play with fire during mission briefings, but she does it anyway.

"This one is here." She declares.

"Agent Amazon?"

Agent Collar nudges a tanned, indigo-haired woman in a short black dress and tall black boots, who is listening to her I-pod. She replies automatically, without even looking up.

"Right here."

The Mysterious Voice is satisfied that all agents are accounted for. He reads from an official looking paper in front of him.

"Wolf Squad, you have a mission. Lady Jaguara has stolen the renowned Paradise stone. In the hands of a corrupt Noble such as her it could be used to destroy us all. Your mission is to recover the stone and return it here. Do you accept your mission, Squad Leader?"

"Yes," Agent Fang agrees. "You can count on the Wolf Squad."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Oh, and about The Mysterious Voice: Yes, that is his name. No, he is not supposed to be any WR character. He's just The Mysterious Voice :D

Please take the time to review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine.

Thanks and praises go to Mara for typing this up.

Thanks to LovePeaceandMusic, Mara, and BurningBodiesLikeIBurnBridges for reviewing the prologue.

Author's Note: Here you go, Chapter 1! Enjoy :D

* * *

**The Wolf Squad Lounge**

The Wolf Squad always took their missions very seriously. Currently, they were taking some time to prepare. Hige and Blue were sitting on the couch, locked in an epic video game battle, Toboe was building the White House out of dominoes, and Tsume was reading. Yes, you read that right, Tsume was reading. He was currently engrossed in a book called The Book of the Moon, some cheesy perverted romance novel.

"I did it! I did it! I won!" Blue shrieked.

Toboe jumped in surprise and knocked over his domino building.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed, as his three foot tall, scale model of the White House was demolished.

"Shut up! All of you!" Tsume snapped, "I'm trying to enjoy my book in peace."

"Then why are you in here?" Hige asked through a mouthful of pretzels.

"Cause Kiba said he was going to give us the details for the mission sometime this afternoon." Tsume replied.

"Where is Kiba?" Blue wondered.

"I think he's helping Cheza shoot fireworks from the roof again." Toboe said.

"Why must he encourage her?" Tsume muttered.

The little pyromaniac drove them all crazy, but she was Kiba's favorite, so they were stuck with her.

"Well having a pyromaniac around can be useful sometimes." Hige pointed out. "Remember that time with the crazy Doctor and Big Ben?"

"I suppose you have a point." Tsume admitted, "But if she destroys anymore of my books, I'm gonna kill her."

"Over my dead body!"

Everyone turned to see Kiba and Cheza standing in the doorway. It was Kiba who had spoken. The squad leader was furious. He didn't seem to realize that Tsume had been joking. Beside him, Cheza was grinning maniacally and still carrying a lighted match.

"Hey Cheza!" yelled Blue "No fire indoors!"

"But this one likes fire" Cheza complained.

Kiba gently took the match from her hand and blew it out.

"You killed the fire!" Cheza gasped.

"You can play with fire later" Kiba promised.

"Okay!"

"So, are we ever going to get the details of this mission?" Tsume wondered.

"We're to meet our contact, Lord Darcia, in the city. He will give us the information we need to retrieve the jewel. We leave at midnight. You have the rest of the day to prepare. Dismissed."

Kiba turned to leave.

"Wait a second! I had to hang around here for two hours just to hear that?" Tsume yelled.

"Yeah" Kiba responded, as if there was nothing wrong with that.

Tsume rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Hige and Blue looked at each other and went back to their video game battle. Toboe began rebuilding his domino White House. Kiba had taken Cheza back up to the roof, which was pretty much fireproof, like the rest of the house. Of course, she had still managed to burn down the building countless times. There was a reason everything always looked brand new.

"Please don't burn down anything important today" Kiba requested.

"But this one _wants_ to burn down everything!" Cheza cried "This one wants to burn down the world!"

"If you burn down the world then the fire will all go away" Kiba pointed out.

"Oh, well this one will only burn down half the world." Cheza decided.

Kiba grinned

"That's my girl. Now let's go blow stuff up!"

"YAY!" Cheza cheered.

In the room below, Hige, Blue, and Toboe heard the explosions and sighed. One day, those two were going to destroy something important. Either that or save the world spectacularly. Or both.

At exactly 12 o'clock that night, the six secret agents slipped out of the city. Literally, for Toboe, who fell on a random banana peel Hige had dropped.

"Have a nice trip, runt?" Tsume commented.

Toboe scowled and scrambled to his feet.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" he hissed

"Whatever, runt"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Did anyone catch the Doctor Who reference?

Reviews make me happy :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Trust me, I'm the Doctor (sorry, couldn't help it.) Also, No offense meant to George Lucas, if he ever happens to read this. I have a huge amount of respect for him.

Author's note: Enjoying summer. I've been engrossed in writing another fanfic so I almost forgot about this one. Sorry.

* * *

**Jaguara's City**

"So we take a right here and then a left on Paradise Avenue and Lord Darcia's house is at the end of the street" Blue informed them.

**Two Hours Later**

"So where's Paradise Avenue?" Tsume accused.

"We've been walking for hours" Toboe complained.

"Well, this map must be mislabeled" Blue insisted.

"Actually, you've been holding it upside down." Kiba told her.

"What!" Blue cautiously turned the map the other way. "Hey, that makes more sense."

"How long have you known that she was looking at the map wrong?" Tsume wondered.

"A while" Kiba admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Toboe asked. "My feet hurt!"

"I was waiting for someone else to notice" he remarked.

Everyone groaned.

"Kiba, may this one burn down Jaguara's keep?" Cheza asked.

"We'll see." Kiba replied.

Cheza grinned and fingered a hidden lighter.

'Soon' she thought, 'Soon'.

Hige looked at the map.

"Hey! I think I recognize this place. Oh! I know a shortcut! Come on guys!"

The chubby wolf ran off, forcing the others to follow him. In ten minutes they were standing in front of a house painted dark blue and purple.

"Are you sure this is it?" Tsume asked.

Kiba glanced upward very pointedly. On the top of the building was a large, flashing neon sign that said: 'Lord Darcia is in the house'.

"Is it fire?" Cheza asked excitedly.

"No!" Blue yelled.

"Don't yell at Cheza!" Kiba screamed.

"She's a pyromaniac! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Shut up!"

Kiba's tone made it clear that that was an order. Blue grudgingly obeyed. Being accused of mutiny was not on her agenda for today.

"Can we just go inside & sit down?" Toboe pleaded.

Cheza danced up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The butler who admitted them kept glaring darkly at Blue.

"What's up with tall, dark and brooding?" Hige muttered.

Blue turned to glare at him.

"That's my brother you're insulting" she hissed.

"The butler's your brother?" Toboe repeated.

"Yeah" She turned her glare on him, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! Of course not, not at all" he stuttered.

"Did you know she had a brother?" he asked Hige in a whisper.

The chubby agent shook his head.

Blue's brother led them to Lord Darcia's study. The aforementioned noble was doing a cross word puzzle.

"What's a four letter word for extinct canine?" He muttered.

"Wolf," Kiba replied.

"Five letter word, referring to the moon."

"Lunar," Cheza said.

"Four letter word, both a name and a color."

"Blue," Blue chimed in.

"First letter R" Darcia added

"Rose?" Toboe suggested.

"Four letter word, Book of the-"

"Moon," Tsume finished.

"Six letter word, misleading canine food name."

"Hot dog!" Hige screamed.

"Ten letter word, fire obsessive."

"Pyromaniac!" Everyone, except Cheza, screamed.

She was too busy trying to get into the box of explosives in Kiba's backpack. Kiba turned around.

"No Cheza. Later, I promise."

Cheza sighed, but stepped away from the backpack. She knew that if she did as he asked, he would keep his promise and even give her a special reward, like one of Tsume's books. But, if she continues trying to get the weapons of mass destruction, he wouldn't let her near anything flammable for a month.

"Very well, this one will wait for later." Cheza agreed.

Kiba smiled and hugged her.

"But this one wants Tsume's Moon book" she whispered.

"We'll see" he replied.

"Can we get to business now?" Tsume muttered.

"Of course" Darcia agreed, "I have the details of the plan in this folder. My orders are to deliver it directly to the squad leader."

Kiba snatched the folder and was silent for a few minutes as he read the detailed, 50 page plan outline and scanned various maps and figures.

"I don't believe it," he muttered, as he shut the folder "I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe?" Hige asked. Kiba ignored him.

"I mean, I know that we will have to be disguised, but seriously WHAT THE HECK!"

"It can't be worse that the time we had to pretend Cheza was a science experiment" Hige recalled.

"It's worse" Kiba told him.

Cheza looked at the folder.

"This one is intrigued."

"Why don't you stop moaning about the plan and fill us in." Tsume suggested.

"I'm not moaning!" Kiba insisted, "The plan is actually quite good. We sneak into Jaguara's keep in disguise and get the stone. The problem is the disguises. They're insane! Blue is going to be Darcia's deathly pale and blond fiancée, I have to be Darcia's distant cousin, Cheza and Toboe are my younger sisters (Yes, sisters), Tsume is our bodyguard and Hige will handle controls back here."

"You're joking, right?" Toboe said.

"I am entirely serious" Kiba promised.

There was a loud thud as Blue fainted. Hige looked around, then poured the bottle of soda he was holding on her head. She came to abruptly, coughing and sputtering. She felt her wet, sticky hair and grimaced.

"Ugh. Now I need a shower."

"Go do that, then take Hige and scout out the city." Kiba instructed.

"Why do I have to be the bodyguard?" Tsume complained "I'm always the bodyguard."

"Yeah" Kiba agreed, "Why can't I be the bodyguard?"

"Because the bodyguard is the one causing a diversion" Darcia explained. "We need the leader inside giving orders. Not outside causing a diversion."

"Why does the bodyguard have to cause the diversion?" Cheza wondered, "Can't someone else do it?"

"Do whatever you want." Darcia shrugged "But I would advise following the plan."

"We're switching" Kiba and Tsume agreed simultaneously.

**An Hour Later**

"I still hate you" Blue muttered.

"Blue, you've been saying that ever since we started this patrol" Hige reminded her "I get the point."

Blue glared at him. Suddenly, he felt someone else watching him. He turned around and was faced by a large camera crew.

"And… Action!" An older man in a director's cap yelled.

The cameras started rolling and Hige screamed,

"Help! Help! AAAHHH! They're watching me!" and ran to hide behind Blue.

Blue, of course, kept her cool and walked over to the director. Hige found a better hiding spot behind a stack of boxes.

"George Lucas, I presume" Blue stated.

"Of course" the director replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "You shouldn't even exist in this world."

"My awesomeness allows me to break silly rules like that" George bragged.

"I see" Blue responded, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm thinking about making an anime version of Star Wars. So I'm studying the style and trying to find some actors. Could you recommend anyone?"

"Do you need an overconfident, annoying, and obsessive wolf, who can appear as a teenage human?" Blue asked.

"Umm, no."

"Then we can't help you. Sorry."

"Blue! Help! They're watching meee!" Hige yelled, trying to hide behind her again.

But this time, instead of hiding from the movie cameras, he was hiding from the giant pack of reporters. All of whom were screaming some variation of 'It's George Lucas!' Finally, something in Hige snapped and he randomly pulled out a bazooka, aimed it, and shot a security camera above him.

"I will destroy all the cameras and RULE THE WORLD! Mwahahahaha!" he yelled.

"Oh dear. He's really lost it this time" Blue sighed.

"Blue!" Hige called, "Come help me take over the world!"

She looked at her watch.

"Ok" she agreed, "But we only have 'til one. That's three hours."

"Then let's hurry! We only have three hours to conquer the United States of America."

"I thought we were taking over the world." Blue reminded him.

"If we take over the USA, then we control the world, Duh!" Hige replied.

Blue rolled her eyes. Hige could be really weird sometimes.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are awesome.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I have been so busy with homework. My teachers seem to think I have no life. Also, I've been doing NaNoWriMo. Thanks again to Mara for typing this up. Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far. Also, this chapter is quite possibly my favorite.

* * *

**One o'clock**

"Where are they?" Kiba wondered, "They were supposed to be back by now." Hige and Blue ran in.

"Where have you two been?" Kiba yelled, "You're 46.721469 seconds late! That is unacceptable!"

"It took a little longer than we expected to conquer the US." Hige explained, "Those crazy democracy worshippers. We had to blow up New York City to get them to accept us as their supreme rulers."

"Just don't be late again" Kiba insisted.

"We won't" Blue promised.

"Good. Now go get ready for tonight. You have 149 minutes and 57 seconds."

**That Night**

Lord Darcia and the Wolf Squad stood outside the noble's house, waiting for their escort to arrive. None of them were particularly happy with the situation. Blue's hands seemed to have a life of their own and were fidgeting with her wig, and her dress, and her makeup.

"Ugh! I hate this disguise!" she muttered.

"You think that's bad?" Toboe replied.

He looked pointedly at his own frilly pink dress.

"This one thinks you look cute" Cheza complimented him.

Her matching dress seemed to suit her very well. Behind her, Kiba wore his usual outfit- a black shirt and pants with a long black coat- but he had dyed his hair red. Everyone agreed that he looked really weird. Tsume had abandoned his black leather for the nobles' garb and mask. Hige was unable to hold back a triumphant smile due to the fact that he didn't have to dress up.

"Shut up" Blue hissed at him.

"I'm not saying anything!" he argued.

"Well you're thinking it!"

Kiba stood up.

"Hige" he ordered, "Go inside. We need to make sure everything is working properly."

"Aye Aye, Captain" Hige obeyed with a salute.

After they checked their equipment, Darcia got the spaceship out of the garage and proceeded to drive them all to Insanity. Literally. Lady Jaguara lived on Insanity Ave..

"Ah, Lord Darcia. How lovely to see you" Lady Jaguara courteously welcomed them into her home.

"Good evening Jaguara" Darcia replied, "I would like to introduce my nephew, Tsume and his two sisters Leara and Cheza."

Tsume bowed as Cheza and Toboe curtsied. Jaguara smile sweetly at them. She didn't even look at Blue, but this was not unexpected. Darcia had explained that Jaguara hated Hamona.

"Come inside" Jaguara insisted, "Everyone is waiting." They obeyed, but, when Kiba attempted to escort Cheza inside, Jaguara stopped him.

"Your servant must stay outside."

Tsume stepped forward.

"With all due respect Lady Jaguara, he is my dear sister Cheza's personal bodyguard. He saved her life several years ago and now she refuses to go anywhere without him." Tsume explained.

"I'm sure your sister can manage without him for one night" Jaguara dismissed his concerns. "Come child"

She tried to drag Cheza inside, but the girl immediately started screaming. Kiba instinctively rushed forward to calm the hysterical girl. She was silent and collected the second she felt his touch.

"I see" said Lady Jaguara, "The bodyguard can come."

Cheza smiled and clung to Kiba tightly as they continued to the dining room. Several nobles were already seated. Most greeted Darcia coldly. He was rather unpopular among the nobles.

Halfway through dinner, Tsume's cell phone rang. After talking for a minute, he approached Lady Jaguara.

"Forgive me, my lady. I must go. There is a matter of importance at home that I must attend to."

"Very well" Jaguara agreed, "We will miss you."

Tsume bowed and hurried outside.

Right before desert, Lady Jaguara stood to make an announcement-

"My dear friends. It is an honor to have you here tonight…"

"My lady!" A servant ran into the room. "There's a wolf outside! A white wolf!"

Jaguara and the other nobles stampeded for the door. They all knew the legend; if you caught a white wolf, it would grant you three wishes. Soon, the room was empty except for Kiba, Cheza, Toboe, Blue and Darcia.

"Fools!" Kiba muttered, "I mean, who actually believes that stuff? It's just Tsume covered in white paint."

"You mean you don't believe that legend?" Darcia asked.

Kiba snorted. Cheza grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around Kiba.

"This one had caught you. This one wants three wishes."

"What do you wish?" he asked.

"This one wishes for FIRE, Tsume's book to burn, and a candy bar." Cheza decided. Kiba smiled and produced a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You'll get the other two later" Kiba promised.

"So you're the one who's been stealing Tsume's books." Blue realized.

He ignored her.

"We need to go get that stone" he insisted. "Come on."

He pressed a button on his watch.

"Hige, can you hear me?"

The reply was barely audible over the loud music that Hige was listening to.

"What did you say?" his voice came through the watch.

"Turn the music off!" Kiba yelled.

"What? Let me turn off the radio!"

It was suddenly silent as the music stopped.

"Ok, what were you saying?" Hige asked.

"We need to know where the jewel is" Kiba told him.

"Up the staircase on your right. It will be in the third room on the left" Hige explained.

"Thanks" Kiba said, before cutting off the connection.

He led the group up the stairs and down the hall to the third door.

"It's locked" he observed, "Toboe?"

The boy studied the lock for a second. Then he pulled off his headband. Attached to the headband was a surprisingly large collection of lock picks. Toboe selected one and inserted it into to lock. Seconds later, the door was open. The wolves rushed in, expecting traps, only to find a small girl in a very pink, fluffy room.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed, "There are scary people in my room!"

"Shh" Blue hushed her, "We're friends of your mother. She asked us to get a jewel that she put in your room, but she didn't tell us where it was. Do you know?"

"Mommy didn't put the magic stone in here. She said she was putting it somewhere safe" the girl explained.

"Hige" Kiba growled into the communicator watch.

"What?" Hige replied.

"Could you check the location of that gem?"

"Oops! It was up the stairs to the left, third room on the right" Hige realized. "Sorry."

Kiba sighed.

"Ok guys. Let's go."

They left the girl's room and headed to the other side of the building. This room was unlocked, surprisingly. Inside was a pedestal holding the Paradise Stone.

"It has to be a trap" Blue insisted.

"A bit obvious for a trap, isn't it?" Toboe pointed out, "Maybe it's a fake?"

"No, it's real" Kiba insisted, running towards it.

He carefully lifted the stone from the pedestal and slowly made his way back to the door.

"Awesome Kiba! You managed to avoid all 75 of the traps!" Hige's voice congratulated from the watch. Kiba jumped and fell backwards.

"Never mind" Hige amended, "You just set off 17 of them."

"Kiba!" Cheza called, "They are coming. Jaguara, Darcia and several guards."

"Right! Let's go!" Kiba ordered. He pocketed the jewel and led his pack down the winding halls.

"Stop!" Jaguara yelled, "That's Darcia's birthday present!"

Darcia skidded to a halt.

"What?" he exclaimed, "You mean I went to all that trouble to help them steal it, so that I could take it for myself, and all this time you were planning to give it to me!"

"Of course dear" Jaguara replied.

"I hate my life." Darcia declared.

"Kiba? Can this one blow up the keep?" Cheza asked.

"As soon as we get out of here" Kiba promised.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

"This one is ready."

"Ok. Here's a match. You know what to do. Light the fuse and chuck the dynamite inside. Then, run like crazy." He instructed.

Cheza struck the match and spent nearly a minute watching it with rapture before she remembered to light the fuse. She tossed it into the keep and she and Kiba ran for their lives. They were going to make it. They were going to make it. Cheza fell .They weren't going to make it. Kiba looked at the oncoming wave of flame then down at Cheza.

"I really should run" he observed, "But, since I'm stupid and in love, I'll just do this instead." He held out his hand against the fire, "Magical Shieldy Powers... Thingy!"

Amazingly, the fire avoided them. Kiba looked at his hand.

"Wow! I didn't actually expect that to work."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Happy New Year! I hope you've enjoyed this story. Thanks again to Mara for typing it.

**The Next Day**

"Has anyone seen my book?" Tsume asked.

"No" Toboe replied.

He was now trying to make the Eiffel Tower out of paper clips.

"Sorry. Haven't seen it" Hige said through a mouthful of hotdog.

He and Blue were once again locked in a videogame battle. Blue was silent. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened to the book, but Kiba had bribed her with chocolate to keep quiet.

"Augh! And I was just at the best part!" Tsume moaned.

**Meanwhile**

"This one is happy! Kiba got Tsume's book for this one!"

Kiba smiled.

"You did capture me" he pointed out. "I have to grant your wish."

Cheza laughed.

"Silly Kiba. Give this one fire."

Kiba produced a lighter and handed it to her. She poured a bit of oil on the book and lit it. The flames leapt to devour the book.

"Kiba!" Tsume's voice was heard from below.

"What is it?" Kiba yelled back, "We're busy!"

Cheza couldn't make out what Tsume said next, but she saw that Kiba was distracted. Hesitantly, she reached out to do the one thing she had never been allowed to do. She touched the fire. To her surprise, it was hot and painful. She instantly drew back her hand.

"It bit me!" she gasped, "Kiba, the fire bit me!"

Kiba instantly turned his attention back to her.

"You're burned!" he realized, "Cheza, are you alright?"

"It is not too bad" she admitted, "But it hurts, Kiba, it hurts!"

Tears threatened to overflow her eyes.

"Let's go downstairs and get some ice" Kiba said. "That will make it feel better."

"Okay" Cheza agreed. "Will you carry me, Kiba?"

"Of course."

"What happened?" Blue asked when she saw Kiba carrying the teary-eyed Cheza down the stairs.

"She got burned" Kiba explained.

"The fire bit me!" Cheza elaborated.

"What did you say?" Hige gasped.

"The fire bit me!" she repeated.

The room was silent except for Kiba's footsteps as he carried Cheza to the kitchen.

"Here" he got some ice, "Let me put this on your burn."

She held out her burned hand and Kiba wrapped an ice pack around it.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Kiba" she replied.

"Why don't we take a break from the fire for the rest of the day?" Kiba suggested.

"I don't like fire anymore" Cheza declared. The crash of broken glass echoed through the deadly silence.

"Ow!" Blue shrieked.

"You okay?" Hige asked.

"I have glass in my leg!" she told him hysterically.

"It's your fault for dropping your drink" Tsume remarked.

"It's Cheza's fault for startling me." Blue countered.

"How did I startle you?" Cheza asked.

"You said you don't like fire anymore while talking normally" Hige guessed.

Blue nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" Kiba defended Cheza. "Stop acting so shocked. You don't see Toboe or Tsume acting like the world is ending."

"Umm... Tsume is calling the news and telling them that the world is about to end." Blue corrected.

"Okaaay. Well, what about Toboe?"

Hige walked over to the boy

"Toboe? Toboe? Are you alive?"

Toboe didn't move. Hige waved his hand in front of Toboe's eyes. No response.

"I think he's in shock" Tsume observed.

"Well, I'm not freaking out" Kiba pointed out.

Blue gave him a look.

"You're un-freak-out-able" she retorted.

"What?"

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Never mind. Let's just say that this entire squad is insane."

"Agreed."

**Meanwhile, at SW Headquarters**

"All in favor of making Obi-Wan Kenobi 'Jedi of the Year'?"

_Wait! Wrong SW Headquarters. Let's try that again._

**Meanwhile, at SW Headquarters**

"We have finally received the analysis of the Paradise stone from the lab. I will now open this envelope and read the instructions for opening Paradise:

'We at the lab have discovered that the Paradise stone is falsely named and doesn't open Paradise. It's only power it producing burnt chocolate cookies.'"

Everyone in the room was silent from shock.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are love


End file.
